You, okay there partner?
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Grumpy and Charming have some bonding time at Granny's. They talk about how to get the girls back and how they are both coping with the situation. Just some bonding with this two because I love them!


**You okay there partner?**

**Grumpy and Charming have some bonding time at Granny's. They talk about how to get the girls back and how they are both coping with the situation. Just some bonding with this two because I love them! **

**Okay so… I just love Grumpy and Charming and think they are both actually very good friends! I hope you like it! I do not own OUAT.**

David sat on a stool at Granny's. He would occasionally glance at Regina and Henry sitting behind him. As much as he resented the queen, he knew it was important for Henry not to bottle hatred towards her. He understood better than most what that could do to you. He hadn't even noticed Grumpy walking towards him. He patted him on the arm.

"Drowning your misery in hot cocoa?" He groaned. "I have an idea for something a bit stronger."

"It just reminds me of them" David said glancing at his friend with a smile. "I don't even drink it"

"Well then that's just wasting your money" Grumpy winked. "Don't you worry; we'll get them back soon"

"I really hope so." David moved his cup wearily "I hope they are okay, wherever they are."

"You really think they are back home?" the dwarf asked. The prince shrugged slightly.

"That's what Regina and Jefferson say" Grumpy said something under his breath but he decided to ignore it.

"So, you are trusting the witch and the crazy guy with a hat?" Grumpy looked back at Regina. "I don't think she even deserves to be with the kid."

"I don't have a choice. It's the right thing to do." He said. "Regina did raise him for 10 years; he deserves to see her redeem herself."

"I don't believe in redemption." Grumpy scuffed "Not for someone like her"

"I am trying to do the right thing here Grumpy, for Snow and Emma" the mention of their names made him dizzy. It pained him to think of him "He keeps having these dreams, like the ones Snow used to have and I just feel so lost. I want to help him and take care of him but the truth is, I don't know anything about being a father, I only had my daughter for five seconds and then she slipped right through my fingers"

"They are coming back and I bet your kid won't be too happy about you taking her job, if there is one thing she's good at is being tough" Grumpy smirked slightly. "He gets that from Snow for sure"

"Yeah I won't argue on that" Charming admitted. "Emma will have her job back"

"Or not" He said. "Not if we go back home. Then she won't have to move a finger"

"I don't think we could make her just change completely" David said. "She's had such a hard life."

"And well you and Snow are the ones to tell" His friend said "Just be there for her, she needs that"

"I don't think she'll ever call me Dad" Charming said with sorrow. "How can she call me Dad if I am her own age? I am afraid of her seeing me as just the guy that broke her friend's heart"

"Just give her time. She'll come around" Grumpy had a point. Charming could not ask for time to be turned back just because he wanted to get closer to Emma. She had to come to him on her own terms. "She's your kid and she knows as hell she still needs a father, so first you could be her friend and then, be a parent". David sighed.

"Hey kid" He told Henry softly "I have to run to the mines with Grumpy" He laid the untouched cup of coca in front of him. He shared a knowing look with Regina and then focused on Henry. "I'll pick you up later okay?"

"Sure Gramps!" Henry smiled. David squeezed his shoulder softly. "And have faith, I think you might be on to something today."

"I really hope so Henry" The prince smiled. "Be safe, okay?"

"David" the Queen said softly. David nodded and turned back to Grumpy who rolled his eyes at the queen.

"Still don't think that is wise to leave the kid with the witch" Grumpy whispered to David.

"Neither do I" Charming turned to the counter whispering to Red. "Keep an eye on him?"

"Sure" Red smiled. "I got it."

"Wise move" Grumpy smirked. "Now off to work we go." All David had to do was smile. Maybe Henry was right. This would be the day.

* * *

**Okay so this is short but I love Charming and Grumpy so much! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
